classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Sandbox
My first test!!! This is the Sandbox. Click on the edit button at the top and use this page to play with Wiki markup. You create links to other pages on the wiki by using two brackets around words. So, writing Sandbox makes a link back to this page, like this: Cosmos. Please put a signature on all comments so we know who you are! (use "-- ~~~" to insert one automagically) -- AlexanderYoshi 13:16, 21 Nov 2004 (EST) Check out the Editing help link at the bottom of the page for more information on the formatting used in the Wiki. Test Below --EWind 02:47, 26 Jan 2005 (EST) * item 1 * item 2 * etc indeed, this is quite the fun site just like to point out i love cosmos and all it does! --OkalyDDude Testing 123 Edit test.. Isn't this dangerous? Couldn't a destructive individual just wipe out everything? I answered my own question... Theres a history of each change made. Very cool! :) testing sig, I love the money stuff, very nice addition. -- Klocwerk MONEY MONEY MONEY.. wish i could do this in game -- Cheetah Yes mee too. Give me plz !!! ---- Messing about with some stylesheet stuff for skins, please leave -- Goldark 08:25, 6 Dec 2004 (EST) ---- Another Test Trying something with tables...don't mind me. --Neogi 15:10, 9 Dec 2004 (EST) Footnote test This is an example of a whole document in wiki format . Footnotes use templates and . - Laisren 17:50, 2 Aug 2005 (EDT) I can't get any knd of footnote to work... Using template and I have an idea: and . Hnote is taken almost directly from wikipedia; Hlink is an offshoot. Here's a link to wikipedia's template:hnote. ---- Testing formatting. ; /afk message : Toggle yourself as "away from keyboard". Typing /afk again will turn off AFK mode. ; /assist name : Assist your currently selected target, or target player if specified. _______________________ Testing stuff oo shiny -- Esselte rat ---- * Line A ** Line B *** Line C Ahhh got it :) -- Feric ---- Civil War in the Plaguelands (in-game book) -- Laisren 03:18, 12 Jul 2005 (EDT) ---- the money thing would be nice if it would work right...but i guess its my fault I would suggest using )( ) for that, since it has all three denominators. Pureblade --Cellbender Thottbot Link test (Parameters in Templates) Branching test for thottbot link in the format of or something similar. ---- another way to do it: -- D. F. Schmidt talk 03:41, 29 Aug 2005 (EDT) The attempt was to translate the spell portion of a link into sp for the sake of Thottbot's format. I think I ran into the restriction outlined here. Otherwise I could've made the parameter "spell" into something like Template: ThottbotCategory } and when that template resolved, it would return sp. I suppose just http://thottbot.com/?s= } would work and the user could settle for a thottbot search result ... --Shane3012 04:06, 29 Aug 2005 (EDT) ---- Sub and Sup Testing E=MC H O http://buy-valium.gt.tc/ buy-valium.gt.tc/ FootNotes # THIS IS FOOTNOTE 1 (could be a note about the text) # WORK, DAMN YOU